


It Hungers For His Flesh

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: The hungry basilisk craves a certain creature's flesh.





	

~ It Hungers For His Flesh ~

From deep beneath the stone, it hears the screams of a tasty creature. Magical creatures taste much better than the rats and other vermin that make their way into its lair.

It is so hungry. It never gets enough to eat now that its master is gone and it is trapped in the chamber. Every month it hears the echo of the distant screams, and it hungers for the creature that makes them.

And then, for a long time, there are no screams. It wonders what happened to the were-beast that it so desires to devour.

Later, much later, when it is free once more, it searches for the tasty creature... but he is not here.

~ end ~


End file.
